Him and Me
by write12345
Summary: Its cute but kinda fluffy. The grammer and spelling are going bad so flames i am going to make it really good so I am sorry.
1. Woah

Disclaimer- Don't own Thunderbirds blah, blah, blah

**Disclaimer- Don't own Thunderbirds blah, blah, blah**

**Tintin POV**

**I can breathe I can do this** I thought as I walked down to the shore. Alan had put a note on my pillow asking me to met him at the beach. The air was still misty after the rain that had poured down this morning. I could see the beach's water through the tree's,**Maybe I can't. **I began to turn around but I realized that it was dark, I was in the jungle part of the island and there was a go chace I would regret turning back. I took a breath and turned back toward the beach. Then I heard a rustle.

Immeaditly assuming my uncle I swung my leg into the bush where the rustle had come from. A noise that resembled a groaned and I immeaditly pulled back the branchs to see Alan lying on the ground clutching his stomach where my foot must have hit. He had also must had landed in a puddle since his hair and button up shirt were both covered in mud. I tried despartly to keep my laugh down and my butterflies. Even though he was covered in mud he still was Alan and I was feeling frantic. **Don't laugh, you can hold, oh hell with itI give up **I broke out laughing.

"Oh so this is so funny?" Alan still being as cute as ever gave me a michevous smile, which made my heartspeed up. He stood up and nearly slipt, which made me laughing hard. He lunged at me and pushed me into the mud with him interlacng our fingers."Still funny?"

Now this was making my heartbeat freak out, but of course I wasn't letting him win. I had grown up on a island full of boys who, with the expection of one, were like my brothers I knew how to fight.Of coarse Alan had also had grown on a island of brothers and my touch did make him go weak in the knees. Still a few monthes at time at boarding school might have made him weak up a little.

I rolled over senting him into the mud our hands still interlaced. "Yep" I said making my 'p' sound like a popping noise. I smiled down at his partly shock partly laughing face. Now I forgot one _very _important detail he works out with his older brothers, he has a little bit more strenght then I thought. He rolled me over without much troblem.

Okay here is where I didn't think it was possible for him to get my heart to go any faster. He leaned very close to my face and gave me a michevous smile, then he stood up. **What a tease. **I stood up too, but he had a plan to keep my heart beating out of my chest. He wrapped his arms around my stomach and took off to the water, with me too much shock to protest.

Now living on a pacific island doesn't make the water as warm as it should be. Actually it's freezing cold. When my head popped out of the waves I was cold and a little angery. So I slashed him and his smiling face. So we spent about fifteen minutes splash each other. When we did climb out we were cold and tired. Too tired to move and too tired to go back and explain why we were wet. So I was now in the crook of Alan's arm with him on his side looking at me. He looked intense, like he was trying to read my thoughs. **Oh dear god please don't let him.** Because right now all I could think about was how close we were and and quicky my heart was beating.

"What?" Alan asked as his intense look faded to a curious one. "I didn't say anything. This is when I realized that the burning feeling on my cheeks was real and that I was blushing.

"What?" I lied through my teeth, because I know what he was asking about.

"Your blushing" Alan nodded to me, when a guy who you really like notices your blushing I promise you that you are going to blush even more.

"Not I'm not" I said lying even more. "I'm flushed." Okay I think I can get away with that lie. "I've done a lot of running around lately." I gestured to the water then to the jungle.

"Sure." He answered all smug. I went to flick his nose but he moved his arm that my head had ben resting on so I missed so I wound up flicking his upper lip. "Hey what did I do?" He faked pain and rubbed his lip, smiling the whole time. Little did he know my finger was tingling from where his lips had touched, quickly thought about that feeling on my lips but stopped out of fear of blushing again.

Alan stood up and strenched sand had clung to his body and allowing trickled off as he moved about. He extended a sandy hand to me and I took it knowing stuipdly that I want to rewind to the moment before he realized I was blushing.

When I stood up we began to brush sand off ourselfs, I seriously wanted to stay on the beach and not go back to the mansion. I trhought thois as I brushed the last of the sand from my back.

"Hey you missed some." Alan said as he brushed the sand away from a spot below my ear. I felt a tinkling feeling from where his hand was touching, suddenly our eyes locked. The air heat up and I felt like a magnet and Alan was the other magnet.

Alan liad his hand on the spot under my ear, we draw closer.

And...

Then...

We...

Kissed.

My lips tingled and the it was hundred times better then I could have thought, ever. I placed my hands carefully on the nape of his neck. I quivered as the taste of salt enter my mouth. I felt safe I felt calm

I felt disappointed

The alarm went off, we pullled apart, Alan looked between me and the building. I nudged him. "Go I'll still be here." I said trying to sound cheerful but I could tell it wasn't working well. He opened his mouth but I put my finger of his lips and turned him around. "Go now."

He turned around quickly and gave me a peck on the lips. I lifted my fingers to my lips and touched them, lips my tingled as I smiled about the thought of kissing Alan even more.


	2. Heartbeat

**Tintin POV**

I opened my eyes to the sunlight that was pouring in from my window. I sat up ass I glanced around my room. Then something clicked in my mind, _Where is Alan?_ I hazily remembered returning to my room, around eleven without meeting up with Alan again. Then I realized that there was something attacted to my forehead, I peel it off and smiled.

_Okay Tintin,_

_I wanted to make up for leaving last night. YOU won't know when or how but I'm going to kidnap you._

_Alan_

"That dork" I muttered. As I got out of my bed, I quickly dressed, and went out to the rest of the house. It was quiet this morning, and that made me worry a little. Six boys and silence in the morning was never a good thing. AI glanced at my alarm clock it was eleven o'clock. I looked out my window to see all the boys playing volleyball. I guessed it was a family moment since no one else was there, **I leave him with his family for a while. **I blushed thinking about how I probably will have him for the rest of the day.

Later

I walked around the house, wondering where Alan was. I haven't seen him since the volleyball game and I was beginning to wonder if had forgot. I went into the equipment room. Yeah I know I shouldn't but I like how quiet it could get in there. I walked past the machines taking in colors and texture of the room, then I sat down between two machine and then I was it happened.

Something went over my eyes, blinding my sight. I want to scream and opened my mouth do to so but a hand clapped over my mouth.

"Would you please not scream and tell everyone what we're doing" The voice was right next to my ear and it sent a shiver of Goosebumps through my body. I knew this voice and my scream stopped in my throat. he turned my face and kissed my lips.

"Alan? What are you doing?" I asked him still in some shock from the kissas he tied my hands behind my back. He stood up with me.

"What do you think?" I could here the smile in his voice. He scooped me up and began to walk.

After a bit of a walk (I could tell he was taking the longer way but less public way) we were outside. **Where is he taking me? **I swallowed my curiosity and stayed silent. Finally he stopped and took off my blindfold be he still didn't put me down, I think I would have been disappointed if he had. I was just do happy in his arms. I could feel his every movement. I could feel his heart beat and I felt totally safe. And then I saw that he was standing over a clear little

Pond.

"No" I said quickly but he just gave me a sneaky smile.

"Yes" He said back.

"No" I said again even though I sort of wanted to, it was hot but these clothes were my favorites I wasn't in the mood to ruin it.

"Yes"

"N-" He silenced me by keeping my mouth busy, he kissed the in he jumped into the water.


	3. End

Tintin POV

**Tintin POV**

I bobbed my head out of the water. "Why?" I asked him, He smiled at me and I splashed him.

"I need a reason for you to have to stay with me. Getting wet would take up a hour at least. I still had my hands were still ties together and he was still holding me. An idea clicked in my head.

I slipped my bound hands over his hand and kiss him a smile playful imprinted on his and my lips. "You're a idiot" I said when we pulled apart. He kissed me and we didn't separate for a while.

After we got out of the water, we walked down to the beach and laid down sun. The sun was high in the sky and it was hot. It didn't help that Alan had taken off his shirt and I was in the crook in his arm again in the shade of a tree.

"Tintin" He said quietly. I think it was because we were both sleepy from staying out so late.

"Yeah" I answered.

"You wanted to ago back?" He asked me.

I looked at him and smiled at his concerned face. I kissed him and snuggled deeper into his body.

"What do you think?" I could feel the relief spread in his body.


End file.
